Dark Savior
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: Zombies & Darkstalkers roam the land, making life miserable for the humans but there is a ray hope. His name is Drakco Meers, he is neather human nor darkstalker, but he fights for humanity. He is this world's last hope aginst the spreading shadow of evil
1. darkest light

**Dark Savior**

**By**

Kurt Baros aka the falcon

I don't own DOTD or dark stalkers or any thing that goes with it. I'm from Florida there for I know nothing about California I'm using map quest to find street names so I'm not just making up random names, so don't get mad at me. The story line in this story is a little different from the dark stalker world. The DS keep in the shadow till the time is right and the zombies decimate the world before they could take it over.

The world has ended for the humans… the zombies roam freely, but other things lurk in the dark, creatures that some are never allowed to see the light, others that are just trying to get by. These creatures are called dark stalkers but they are known to human as vampires, were-creatures, and demons. But there are a few brave warriors out there that are trying to make things better.

Los Angeles Sunday July 9 2006

On the corner of Holly St. and W Arbor Vitae St. smoke billows from several building along with a few cars that are smoldering. Moans are heard several blocks down towards to Los Angeles international airport. A man Watches all the chaos around him from the roof of a two story apartment building as zombies slowly make there way down Holly St. towards the airport. He sees a zombie of a small girl that was missing her right leg. He watches as she crawls along, attempting to try to follow the others. He stands up and drops down from the roof landing on the front lawn, he brushes off his coat and walks over to the crawling zombie girl and looks down at her.

XxXxXx

The girl notices a shadow and smells fresh blood but for some reason It smell different from a normal human and she painfully turns her body Towards the one who walked up to her. When she does she sees a young Man but none of that matters all to her the only things that does matter is food and staving off the hunger. She feebly grabs at his leg to try and sink her rotten teeth into this mans leg. But what she doesn't see is that the man pulled out a sword and drives it down into her head before everything goes dark forever she hears the man say

XxXxXx

"May you rest in peace little one…And may you know peace."

The man looks down at the little girl as he pulls out the sword and Closes his eyes and sighs then looks toward the heavens

"This won't ever get easier will it…"

He looks around to see if any of the other dead had seen him. The rest of them zombies continue to shamble down the road towards the airport.

"I guess it doesn't."

With that he crossed lawns on the other side of the street, trying to avoid the zombies by going the back way to see what the undead are so excited about. When he went several blocks he could see why they where so aroused, an airport tour bus was on it side and he could see that it was full of people that where still alive. The man starts to walk towards the bus to shaking his head.

"You fools"

Several zombies heard him and started to shamble towards him with there arms out stretched toward him. Twin sword flash into his hands as the zombie's approach and the man calmly lops of there heads. More notice him and pretty soon around four-hundred or so zombies are shambling towards him. He hisses and flashes his fangs out of habit and starts to hack them down. They move in closer around him and the man start to swirl making a small tornado, zombie's lift into the air and land a few hundred feet away and the one closest to him also fly a few hundred feet away but they do it in several dozen pieces. More zombies shamble from different parts of the city and the man knows that even though he is stronger then them but there are tens of thousands of them and only one of him and he knew couldn't defeat all of them by himself. He sheathes his swords and shudders then changing his into his true form. His body reshapes, black leathery wings sprout from his back, wicked sharp claws form on his hands and feet his clothes fad into his body and he went from 6''1 to 6''9…he lifts into the air and glares evilly at the approaching zombies.

XxXxXx

The people in the bus start to notice that the undead are now moving Away from them towards a young man that was walking towards them. They watch him as he draws out two wicked looking swords and proceeds to hack and slash his way though. The people freak as the man start to twist in a circle's making a mini tornado and pieces of the zombies fly in different directions. A young boy watches in awe as the man fights, he looks over at his older brother

"Do you think he a good guy…do you think he's going to save us?"

The brother shrugs "I don't know Jake… he might."

The two brothers and several others watch as the man destroys the creatures, then to there horror the man changes into a monster and lifts into the air. The boy watches wide eyed as the thing spread his arms and demonic looking ghosts fly out from the demon. (It looked like the scene at the end of Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark.) Tens of thousands of zombies start to fall over with white and black mists leaving the bodies. White and black mists float up from the now permanently dead zombies. The white mists float up into the air and disappears, while the black mist flies toward the creature and some of the people swear that the black mist was screaming as it absorbed them. As the creature lands on the ground, it opens its eyes then looks to its left towards the tipped over Bus and starts toward it.

The people inside of the bus start to scream in panic as they see the creature walk towards them. They watch as it walks around the top of the bus, a woman quivers as she says

"Where did that thing go… god is that…" she gulps "is that thing going to do to us what it did to the zombies?"

Right then huge claw tipped finger ripped into the roof of the bus closest to the ground and the bus lurched upward. Several of the people started to scream more...all except the boy who knew creature was going to help them. When the bus was lifted several feet up the roof groaned and gave way and the fell back onto its side. They heard the creature growl if frustration and then they watched as it walked around the bus to where the bottom was at. They hear metal being torn and some of the people in the bus scream that it's going to eat them. But then the bus starts to tip back onto its wheel as he slams his fist into the bottom of the bus to get some leverage.

XxXxXx

He thinks to himself 'god I wish that they would stop fucking screaming…' the bus lands on it wheels then he says aloud "Especially when I'm trying to helping them"

The bus rocked side to side a few times. When the bus tipped back over the bus driver wiped the blood from his eyes and got back into his seat then tried to crank up the bus, but it wouldn't turn over. Then the bus moved forward some and started to pick up speed, the bus driver figured out what there savior was doing and popped the clutch into gear while starting the bus, the engine roared to life and they sped off. The people watched the man as the bus drove off. The man stood in the middle of the road watching them drive off, the young boy and several people wave to him, the man also waved back.

As the man passed as a motor cycle shop he went in and grabbed a KTM SX 125 dirt bike and as he walked out wheeling the bike with him he grabbed a road map. After fueling, greasing and adding several other things he got on it and turned over the engine and sped off down the road.

I hoped who ever reads this enjoys this story ill write more if later on. I hope to bring in more of the dark stalker characters like DEMITRI MAXIMOV, MORRIGAN AENSLAND, and many others.


	2. city of sin

Dark Savior

By

Kurt Baros aka the Falcon

Authors note: thanks **Snake5.56** for the advice and thanks **Im Not Giving My Name To A Machine** for the review in glad to see that people out there like the story. Also I'm guessing on how cops would radio in if anybody knows… please give me an example of how it's done. I want to be as accurate as possible.

I don't own DOTD or dark stalkers or any thing that goes with it. I'm from Florida there for I know nothing about California I'm using map quest to find street names so I'm not just making up random names, so don't get mad at me. The story line in this story is a little different from the dark stalker world. The DS keep in the shadow till the time is right and the zombies decimate the world before they could take it over.

The world has ended for the humans… the zombies roam freely, but other things lurk in the dark, creatures that some are never allowed to see the light, others that are just trying to get by. These creatures are called dark stalkers but they are known to human as vampires, were-creatures, and demons. But there are a few brave warriors out there that are trying to make things better.

A dirt bike roars down highway 15 just outside of Las Vegas Nevada. As the man started to enter the city limits he noticed that there were no zombies around anywhere but there were a lot of flipped over car's along with people cleaning up. As he passes the people looked up at him with vacant hollow eyes.

"I since a dark power here." He growls lightly "who ever is doing this I'll make them pay!"

Sergeant Roy Green watches as a dirt bike roars by and he smiles watching as the man passes then roars after him. He picks up the radio and calls it in

"this officer green in car 432 I'm in pursuit of another slave for Lord Mayler… requesting backup… over."

dispatch officer " ok 432 I'm sending out backup… over."

Officer green "roger that I'm continuing pursuit… over."

Drakco see's the cop as he passes the alley that he was hiding in. he watches as the officer takes pursuit of him and he pulls the bike over to the side of the road.

Officer green watches as the man pulls over.

"Man this is going to be to easy" he smiles "just a few more and lord Mayler might give me the gift."

He watches as the man gets off the bike and he picks up the micro-phone

"Lay face down on to the ground and surrender in the name of Lord Mayler…" (As you can tell this man is a major brown nosier... but not for very long)

Drakco turns toward the officer and growls as the officer gets out and draws his gun. He leaps into the air as officer fires at him and he lands on the hood of the car crushing it in. Drakco grabs the officer's hand that the gun was in, right as he's about to fire into his face, defecting the gun… the bullet slams into the building behind him. He hisses and grabs the office by his throat then lifts him into the air

"You have a dark soul" he see images of some the things that this man has done "I can't believe you sacrificed your own daughter…" he snaps his neck "for that I will take your soul"

A screaming black mist disappears into Drakco's body. He closes his eyes as the power fills him. Then he hears sirens in the distance, he lifts his head toward the direction the sirens are coming from just as four cop cars round the corner three blocks down, he drops the dead body and steps out in the middle of the road, whipping out twin 37" long swords. He growls softly and swings while yelling

"shadow strike"

"This is officer Barnett we are fixing to turn on to Audrie st. …over."

dispatch officer "we lost contact with car 432 proceed with caution…over"

"roger that dispatch"

Right then as the car's round the corner, he sees a patrol car and a man walking to the middle of the road. They watch as the man draws two wicked looking swords, then the next thing officer green knows, is that three cars latterly spit in half and the patrol car behind them crash into the one in front of them.

After the accident happens all hears are gun fire, screams, and his door being ripped off its hinges.

Drakco watches as the cars disintegrate and wreak, and with inhuman speed he rushes too the wreaked cars. When he gets with in Four yards of the cars he jumps into the air and lands on the hood of one of the cars. He snarls smelling the evil stench that permeates from the officers. He angrily growls.

"is there no one in this town who it's tainted by evil."

A cop stumbles out of his wreaked cruiser and sees this thing on the hood of another car. He pulls out his S&W M&P service pistol and fires. He watches two bullets hit home and then the creature disappeared. He looks around wildly and then his chest erupts with a searing pain then he looks down to see a sword stinking out of his chest then he looks to behind him just in time to see another sword coming at him and then everything goes dark.

Drakco fells two bullets slam into him from behind and does a back flip behind the officer that shot him. With a snarl he rams his left sword into the man and swings with his right removing the man head. Then he goes onto the others that managed to get out of there cars, killing all but three. Two of with are on the ground hurting badly the other still trapped his patrol car. He walks over to the car with an officer pinned in and rips the door off and pushes the dashboard in and pulls out the officer. As the officer looks in his eyes Drakco narrows his.

"you have done some evil things but… you are not beyond redemption…so I'm giving you this one chance to tell me or I will kill you." "who is your master?"

officer Barnett promptly wets himself and shakily replies.

"he… he… he'll kil… kill me… if…if I tell… tell you"

Drakco growls in anger

"I can do so much worse human… you cant even comprehend the pain I can put you through" his fangs grow some "now tell me… this is your last chance"

"Lor…Lord Mayler… he con…controls this ci… city"

Drakco takes a dagger and throws it at one of the fleeing officers. The dagger lodges into the man thigh and he falls down screaming in pain

"don't do that again" then he turns back to the officer in front of him "where is this Lord Mayler"

The officer stutters out "no… no… no one but… but… mayor Bill… ings knows wh…where he is."

He looks into the officer's eyes and nods and let's go of the officer fall to the ground then walks over to the one that had his dagger in his thigh. Drakco removes the dagger and cauterizes the wound of the screaming officer then turns back to Officer Barnett.

"I believe you now get out of here and take those pathetic things with you before I change my mind… NOW!"

With that he gets up and both him and the other officer take the wounded one and run off. They run for there lives into a building down the street, then they set down the wounded officer. Barnett looks at the other two.

"I don't know about you two but I'm getting the hell out of this city tonight"

The other two nod and the pick the one up and move deeper into the city.

Drakco uses his finger to dig out the bullets, he snarls and growls finally pulling both of them out. He holds them both in his hand and looks at them.

"man I hate guns"

With that he throws then to the ground and walks toward his bike, cranks it and roars off down Audrie st. leaving rubber behind. As he rides down the road a large group of cars pass him several throwing beer bottle's at him and missing. He decides to follow to see were they are going. Drakco follows them to a baseball field, as he goes into the entrance of the parking lot, he sees the sign above the entrance. –ZOMBIE GAMES- he find a parking spot and walks to the gate by the field as he does he hears screams. He growls and wings explode out of his back and he jumps the fence. As he lands on the other side he sees a girl being run down by a zombie. Drakco hurls a dagger at it and nailed it in the head… but he was too late to save her. Then he hears another voice scream

"MAY… OH GOD MAY… NOOOO…" "PLEASE NO DON'T PUT ME OUT THERE"

Then he watches another girl pushed into the arena. He snarls and rushes forward just as a zombie grabs the girl that was thrown into the field, Drakco yanks him back with one hand and crushes its skull in. He spins around while wiping out his swords to met the other four zombie's.

The girl backs up against the fence as the zombie's draw closer. She fells one of them grab her and then the hand disappears, she looks up and sees a man holding it by its skull and then crushes it with one hand. She gasps and watches as he turns to met the other ones that where shambling towards him. She was about to tell him they where behind him when the man spun around wiping out two huge swords and processed to dismember the zombies. She looks to the stands everyone is quiet, then she turns back see him walk over to her dead sister. Kelly watches him place his hand over her sister's face closing her eyes. A white mist leaves the body and floated up into the air dissipating, and then her body catches fire and then turns to ash. He turns to the girl disappears, then reappears in front of her.

"Are you ok little one?"

The girl faints and falls over, but before she could hit the ground he catches her and lays her down gently. Then he turns to the stunned people in the stands with a snarl.

"All of you should be ashamed of yourselves… none of you deserve to live after just watching people die."

He growls and his form changes into his vampire form. A sadistic smile forms on his face and the people break out of there trance, but it's too late for them as they try to run. Hundred of people fall over dead and there dark souls absorb into the creature only a handful are left alive. He watches as the last of them leave the stands running for there lives. The creature shudders and floats back to the ground changing back to his human form. Drakco sign and shakes his head.

"Why has humanity fallen so for…" signs "they are capable of so much but only use there talents to kill one another."

He walks over to the girl and picks her up gently. As he walk toward a set of gate he see's all the other dead bodies of the one's that came before this girl. Some of the bodies where string so as he walked by fire erupted from the pile turning all the bodies to ash

"I'm sorry I can't give all of you all a decent burial… for that I ask your forgiveness."

With that he walks out to the parking lot to a truck. He places the girl in the passenger side, then goes to his bike and puts it into the back of the truck. Drakco gets into the driver side he check to make sure the girl is ok and then uses his power to start the truck. Leaves the parking lot and drives down the road.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 ill have chapter 3 up in maybe a week or so


	3. innocence & punishment

**Dark Savior**

**By **

**Kurt Baros aka the Falcon**

Author's notes: I don't own DOTD or darkstalkers or any thing that goes with it. Also for those that want to know Drakco Meers origin you get some of the story of his past. Also I couldn't find out who MORRIGAN AENSLAND's mother was so I'm going to have improvise.

The world has ended for the humans… the zombies roam freely, but other things lurk in the dark, creatures that some are never allowed to see the light, others that are just trying to get by. These creatures are called dark stalkers but they are known to human as vampires, were-creatures, and demons. But there are a few brave warriors out there that are trying to make things better.

_A beautiful winged women rushes around the house looking for a way out of there home as the fire rages around them, followed closely behind her is a man that looks like he was chiseled from a stone block, Behind the man stagers a young boy. The woman looks franticly around for a safe way out of the inferno. As the fire let's up around the front door, the three rushes to it and the winged women throws open the door. Just outside stand a being that just radiates evil. She draws her sword._

"_So you did this demon…" her eyes narrow at him "you are the lowest of lowest filth."_

_The demon stands there smiling and bows slightly_

"_I am honored M'lady that you remember me…" with an evil smirk "shale we dance then M'lady."_

_The woman looks back at her son and then to her husband. The man nods and the woman lunges forward into the melee. The young boy hides behind his father, fearfully he peaks around him to see the battle in front of him. He watches one of the most beautiful and horrific spectacles unfold in front of him. His mother seems to dance around her enemy while fighting other vampires like her as she cuts them down. She lets out a scream as the sword of a very cruel monster brings down his sword cutting deep into her shoulder with a long sword. She grips the swords with one hand and pulls it out. Then she looks into the demon eyes._

"_I will kill that abomination to our kind, and your head M'lady will stand on my mantle as a warning to any that dare do want you did." The tall vampire laughs._

_Then she looks into the demon eyes._

_Growls "You will never have him Demitri …NEVER" _

_Demitri jumps back taking his sword with him laughing. She rushes forward with her other arm slicing into several lesser vampires' all the while the demon laughs and watches her fight._

_The boy looks away for a minute when he hears something crash several feet behind him. What he sees is his home the place where he grew up burning down around him. He puts his face into his father's leg. Then he looks up at his father who is holding a very strange sword with a wide blade and a hook at the tip. His father looks down at his son._

"_It's going to be ok Drakco…"_

_His father glances back to the fight and then he starts to back into the burning house. He then picks up his son and turns around runs for a window on the other side of the house. They both fly out the window and land just outside and they disappear into the night._

A girl wakes up with a start, she looks around not knowing where she was. Then she looks around for her sister in the dimly lit room.

"May… where are you?" "Come on May this isn't funny… where are you?"

A figure opens the door to the room and steps in. The girl only sees part of his face and she cringes to the back of the bed as he walks closer.

"STAY BACK…DON'T TOUCH ME."

The man puts his arms around her and hugs her gently.

"shh… its ok little one…it's going to be ok." "I know you're hurting but it's going to be ok."

The man smoothes the girl's hair back and she looks up into his eyes. All she see is kindness in them. He wipes her wet cheeks dry and smiles. The makes a half smile as she starts to remember what happened.

"thank you for saving me…" she sniffles a little "…and thank you for keeps my sister from becoming a monster."

He stands back up and nods

"There also a bathroom here if you need to clean up, also there's food in the main room… you don't look like you've had much to eat."

He points to another door in the room

"When you're ready we can talk more."

With that she watches as he leaves the room and closes the door. Then she cried some more for the loss of her sister. She got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She turn's the shower on and removes her dirty cleans then goes to the mirror. she looks herself in the mirror seeing all the bruises and scars. She looks down and a tear runs down her face. She turns and gets into the shower hugging her self and crying more. After she finishes she finds a set of clean clothes by the sink. She puts them on and walks to the main room. She sees him standing by the window. She smiles lightly.

"thank you for the fresh clothes…" she looks down "…and thank you for saving me."

The man turns to her and regards her.

"your welcome"

She blushes a little

"umm… my name Kay… Kay Peairs nice to meet you."

He nods "nice to meet you Kay my names Drakco." " sorry there isn't much… this is all I had." (hay even darkstalkers got to eat)

Waves his right hand at the table, were the food lays. Kay goes to the table and Drakco follows after a quick meal Drakco walks to were his sword's lay. She watches him strap them on.

"Were are you going…your not going to leave me here are you?

Drakco turn toward her.

"I'll be back… there's an evil presence in this city and I must take care of it before it spreads."

With that he walks out and locks the door, as he stands on the other side Drakco weaves a spell on the door then walks down stairs to his bike. When he walks outside and walk toward his bike about a dozen or so guys step out from a nearby alley.

"What'ca doing in our territory homes… you're in Latin King Territory now." Another one puts his two cents in "yea you had better pay up punta or Agnelo here going to carve you a new smile."

Some of them start to laugh till the man rushed forward at an inhuman speed grabbing there leader by the throat and Aicardo watches as the gringo does a whirling spin slam's there leader into the sidewalk. Then he watches the gringo does a round house to his friend Pablo head and then seeing him fly into the brick building going through it. Then Aicardo draws his Bren Ten .45 along with several others who draw a collection of S&W Model 686, Kahr K9, and a Colt SSP.

"Let's kill this punta gringo."

As Aicardo says that Drakco whirls around just in time to see them starting to open fire. Time seems to almost slow down for him as he rushes forward drawing both of his swords. Bullets wiz inches from him as he dodges them. As he nears the closest one holding a six shooter Drakco swings his right sword severing his right hand and then spinning around with his left hand slicing clean through the man torso. Then before the three pieces of the first guy hit the ground he slices the next guys head clean from his shoulder. Then Drakco jumps into the air as they empty there guns at him missing with every shot, he does a half twist and lands behind the two men.

They turn around and try to pistol whip the demon. They scream as it breaks there hands that held there guns. Then the creature does growl mixed with a hiss and grabs them by the throat then slams them into the side of the building. Aicardo starts to pray in Spanish while his friend start cry out.

Aicardo prays "nuestro arte de mil del señor en cielo nos entrega por favor de este demonio." (Which translates - our lord thou art in heaven please deliver us from this demon -)

The other man spudders out incoherent babblings and cries to be let go.

They look into the creature eyes as it speaks to them.

"you…" looking at Aicardo "…are redeemable…" looks at the other one squirming in his grasp. "but you are not"

with that he breaks the man neck killing him. Aicardo watches as the creature snap his friend's neck. Then he brings his attention back to the monster. Who is looking at him growling.

"this is the only chance I will give you…if I see you again and you haven't changed I will and I promise this…I will devour your soul. "

With that said Aicardo promptly craped his pants and wet himself. Then he falls on his ass spreading the mess in his farther. But he just sits there shaking and covered in blood and gore. Aicardo watches as the demon walk to his bike and get on it. as the engine roars to life the creature speeds off. Then he blinks and looks at all of his dead friends, he gets up and numbly stumbles back to the Latin King's hang out. As he stumbles thought the entrance several people pinch there noises closed from the smell emitting from him. Then they notice the blood and gore on him. Several of the gang members run to him

"what happened Aicardo… where's Arnoldo and the other's… what happened?"

He numbly looked at them and responded

"a un demonio nos atacamos que parecía un humano…él mató a cada uno y tomó allí almas." (which translates -we were attacked by a demon that looked like a human...he killed everyone else and took there souls-)

Everyone looks at him stunned then they notice that something different about Aicardo. They gasp realizing that his hair had turn white.

They take him to a back room to clean him up. And the other make the decision not to mess with what ever had killed about a dozen member of there gang. They then decided that Las Vegas has gotten to strange for them and they agreed that zombie's where easier to kill then demons so they packed up to leave not knowing that what they where doing was extremely smart on there part because a battle was coming and all those who where going to be caught up in it where as good as dead.

Chapter 3 is done sorry I accidentally put chapter 3 from redemption on dark savior my bad.


	4. massacre

Dark Savior

By

Kurt Baros aka the Falcon

Author's notes: I appreciate all the feed back and I'm glad everyone likes this story. Also I plan this story to go on for a long time. More of Drakco's past will be shown and also a back history for Kay and her sister on how they ended up in Las Vegas. Also I would like to know if you the reader thinks the girl should stay with Drakco or if he should leave her with someone? Also after he leaves Las Vegas I'm not sure where he should go to next, so please put your input as to where you think he should go to next. I hope to have him cross the entire globe by the time the story ends.

The world has ended for the humans… the zombies roam freely, but other things lurk in the dark, creatures that some are never allowed to see the light, others that are just trying to get by. These creatures are called dark stalkers but they are known to human as vampires, were-creatures, and demons. But there are a few brave warriors out there that are trying to make things better.

_Two girl huddle in the corner of an underground parking lot near a steel burning barrel for warmth. The younger of the girl's cries into the older girls shoulder while the older girl smoothes the hair back the younger one hair._

"_Shh… it's going too alright Kay…shh…" _

_The older sister rocks her to sleep while singing a lullaby. May looks up as an older women walks up to her and hands her an open can peaches. The girl looks up at the women with a few tears in her eyes. _

_She smiles "thank you...we haven't eaten since yesterday morning."_

_The women nods and smiles "your very welcome…is she ok…she's not bit is she."_

_May wipes her tears away and looks up at the women who has a worried look in her eyes._

"_No…she…she saw our dad attack our mom when he changed." "She was in the closet when it happened and saw him eat on her till she came back to life…she's been crying off and on for a week now."_

_The women nodded "well if you want you and your sister are welcome to join us when we leave here for Phoenix…someone here got a hold of the military and there going to be here in about two hours."_

_May nods and smiles "yea that sounds good…anywhere's better then here."_

_Kay wakes up after about and hour and a half and they both start to eat the canned peaches. About another hour goes by and loud truck engine's can be heard outside the closed door to the parking garage. Everyone waits fearfully till a knock _

"_HAY…IS ANYONE HERE…WE'RE THE MILLITARY, WE WERE SENT HERE TO PICK UP ANY SURVIVERS."_

_With that the people give a sign of relief and they push the button to open the door. The two sisters gather there stuff together and start to walk towards the door. As it opens everyone sees men wearing biker gear and holding a mixture of M4A1 carbine assault rifles and Remington 1100 Police shotguns. Everyone stops in there tracks as they also see several dead soldiers tied to the hood the M-939 5 Ton that was sitting just outside the door. Several people scream and the men laugh._

"_Round them up and if any of them try to run gun them down."_

_Several the attackers opened up on a group of people who were trying to run. They don't even make three feet before they hit the ground dead. May watches as the women who gave her the canned fruit earlier, as she jerks around as the bullets enter her. Then she watches as she hits the ground and twitches several times and stops. Then she hears her sister Kay scream as a man grabs her sister and then her. The man then drag them both to the back of the truck were they are chained to the seats in the back of the truck. Two men with HK MP-5A3's step up into the back of the truck and sit there watching everyone. Then they start the trip to wherever there captor's are taking them. After about three hours they found themselves in Las Vegas. From what they saw from the open flaps, there were no zombies here. They pulled into the south entrance to Cashman field. As they got off the truck they saw a sigh that said. _

–_Zombie Games- _

_During the course two weeks slow but surely everyone that had been captured by the men went to there deaths at the hands of the evil men that ran the games. Some people went kicking and screaming others went quietly. May tries to calm her sister down and tries to tell her everything going to ok. But then it became her turn. When they throw her out there three fresh looking zombies charge at her and she could hear people betting on how long she would last. The zombies cornered her at the west side of the field buy the dugout and grab a hold of her and start to tare into her flesh. Then the next second the zombies all fall over dead. She fells her life leaving and all she could think of was._

'_Who's going to watch out for Kay…?'_

_She weakly look over to were she hears a scream from her sister and see her being attacked by a zombie but before it could really get a hold of her, a very tall man with leathery bat like wings on his back grabs the zombies head and crushes it with one hand. A smile form on her face._

'_He'll take care of h…..' _

_With that her eyes close and she dies. Then she heard a kind gentle voice telling her that she free and will be in a better place. With that she floats free from her body and embraces the bright light above her._

A red and black KTM SX 125 roars off down the road leaving the last standing gang member behind with all the shredded bodies of his friends. As Drakco turned south on N. Las Vegas blvd. heading towards the Las Vegas city hall, armed guards opened fire on him. Most of the bullet missed him as he races down the road past them. A few bullets slammed into the bike but not enough to put it out of commission. An RPG missile passes right in front of barely missing him and slams into a piece of shit hummer H3 destroying it. Drakco swerves to the right avoiding the missile and jumps a flipped over car into the back parking lot of the city hall. He skids to a stop and looks at the doors leading in. Several men run out of the door with assault rifles. Drakco reeves the engine up and peels out roaring off towards the doors. The men there open fire as he nears and when Drakco got within 30 feet of the doors he jumps off the bike as it continues on, slamming into the glass door shattering it. He does a roll, and springboards while using his momentum from that, he launches into the air drawing his swords. The three men raise there gun upward but it to late for them and don't even have time to scream before they were cut ribbons by him. Drakco steeps over the bodies and walks towards the wreckage of the doors when dozens or so armed men rush around the cement wall protecting the parking lot.

"FIRE..."

With that all of them open up with the assortment of SMG's, assault rifles, and shotguns. Drakco ducks behind a pillar and start to shudder, changing into his dark form. When the men let up on there fire thinking they got him, Drakco step from behind the pillar in his dark shocking the thugs.

"What the fuck is that."

Another one "I don't know just kill it"

Drakco narrows his eyes at them and growls. Blood and gore drip from his swords, he brings up one of the swords and licks the some of the blood off the blade.

With a very deep and harsh sounding voice "your souls smell very tasty…not a one of you is redeemable."

As he walks towards them he smiles with making a soft growl showing his teeth. As they see this they back up trying to get ammo and fresh clips into there weapons, most of them fumble trying to do this. The few who still have ammo fire and the bullets strike home but the wounds heal as soon as they appear. Before any of them could move the demon in front of them jumps into the air.

"Razor wing"

With that Razor sharp spears form from his wings and rip into the thugs. Pieces land all over the place, blood rains on to the ground the men. As few manage to run but Drakco unleashes molten fire at them.

"Molten rain"

Molten fire rains down on the ones who tried to run burning them to ashes. They bones crumble to dust and when there black souls float from there bodies he absorbs them. He turns toward the remaining survivor's as they try to plead for there lives.

"Please don't kill us were sorry…" several who back up as he walks towards them "…please have mercy on us."

With that Drakco snarls and slowly unsheathes his swords then advances onto them, severing all there heads with his swords.

In the same harsh unforgiving voice "I show no mercy to those who slaughter people for fun."

When the wicked souls of the damned men float from there bodies Drakco absorbs them. With that he changes back to his human form and spits on the ground towards where the bodies of the dead men lay. Then he turns around and looks up towards the top office of the city hall and growls.

Mayor Fred Billing sits behind his desk drinking the life blood from a fourteen year old girl. He listens as her heart slows and stops. Before it stops he removes his fangs and lets the body fall down onto the plastic on the floor. He licks his fangs closes his eyes and smiles.

"Mmm…I always do enjoy the virgins…they taste so clean."

As he let savoring taste of the girl's blood that now flows thought him he feels and hears an explosion. He nearly falls out of his chair before he catches himself. He presses the intercom button

"What the hell was that jean?"

A timid sounding voice on the other end responds.

"I don't know sir…I'll…I'll find out for you sir."

Then gun fire rings out outside.

"Sir the guards outside are engaging a man who breached the perimeter sir."

Major Billing stands up and hurries as fast as his fat ass could go to the nearest window. When he pulls the blinds he sees a dirt bike in the parking lot behind city hall.

"What the hell… how did he get back there?"

He watches as the biker speeds off towards the doors that lead to the rear parking lot. Then he hears gun fire for about five seconds and then nothing but silence. Billings's watches as his guards rush to the street entrance to the parking lot and open fire. He smiles until he sees his men freaking out and franticly trying to reload the weapons.

"What the fuck…"

He rushes over to the intercom and buzzes it.

"…jean what the fuck is going on down there…if you don't find out fast you will be having a private discussion with me in my office and I know you don't want."

Jean pales at the statement.

She squeaks "yessir… ill find out right now."

Jean gets up from her desk and rushes to the security office.

She gulps and knocks on the door and voice tells her to enter. When she steps in the three guards in the office make soft hisses and look at her like she was there next meal.

With a slightly quivering voice "Mr. Billings wanted…wanted me to…to find out what…what is going on down in the parking…parking lot?"

One of the guards looks over to other.

"You owe me 20 dollars…the boss didn't send her to be lunch."

Jean and the other two hear the third guard in the gasp.

"HOLY SHIT HE JUST KILLED OVER TOW DOZEN GUARDS."

Guard two "and to top it off he's a dark one…like the boss"

Everyone else looked at the monitor's shocked. They watch as several try to run and disappear in a ball fire. Then as the man stands over the last few saying something to them and then a blur and there heads fell to the ground. Jean turns and empties the contents of her stomach onto the floor and runs out. The three guards get up and run to get there M-16's with grenade launchers attached and rush down the hall to the elevators. When they enter the elevator, as they go down explosions rock the building shaking them violently.

"What the fuck was that?"

When the elevator reaches the half way between the lobby and the second floor slams to a stop. They manage to pry open the second story elevator and clime out the elevator they gapping holes in the floor. They make checks of there M-16's and cautiously move towards one of the gapping holes. As they drop down into the hole and land softly on the ground floor they see the bodies of more guards torn to pieces. There remains lay everywhere, then they heard crunching sound. They cautiously make there way to the edge of the wall and they see a monstrous creature feeding off of one of the guards. The creature stops feeding off the guard and sniffs the air then it looks over its shoulder. It growls while narrowing its eyes and then lets out a horrible screech. With that the creature charges them and they all fired off there grenade's.

Drakco casually walks towards the doors of glass doors holding both of his blood drenched swords. He rounds the corner and walks through the shattered doors. Blood coats his face and his clothes. As he walks in about three dozen heavily armed men rush out the side corridors, time seem to slow to a crawl and Drakco smiles showing his fangs as they open fire. As he rushes forward Drakco shifts into his dark form. Bullets slam into him but the dark beast inside had taken over and all that mattered to it, was to see the blood of its victims and to devour there dark souls. This creature wasn't Drakco, this creature had no name all it did was relished the screams of its victim's and craved to see there blood flow. More reinforcements came and the creature howled and black energy flew from its body hitting everyone. (It was similar to the scene in Indiana Jones and the lost ark when the creature's come out of the ark and killed everyone.) One of the men, before he died, the man pressed the trigger on a RPG which slammed into a gas main. The resulting explosion shook the entire building. After the explosion the creature stood up from a pile of rubble that had covered him. With the smell of blood in the air it started to take part in eating one the dead bodies. After some time it smelled something different. It dropped the body it had eating and looked over its shoulder at the three vampires behind him.

Thinks 'fresh meat.'

Lets out an ear drum shattering screech and charges the three vampires. As he does three grenades fire, two whiz pass him while one hits home. He staggers but manages to keep his balance, black liquid flows from the already sealing wound. The pain doesn't even faze the creature as the blood lust had already taken over. They stumble back falling over two manage to recover while the third guard wasn't so lucky. It snatches the guard off the ground by its head and slams him into a wall and with in a matter of second it rips off the head of the guard. It tears into the body until bullets slam into it body. The creature spins around and attacks the other two. His swords flash out as he lounges towards the 2nd guard, who in turn brings up his M-16 to block the blow. The M-16 splits in two and the guard blinks not knowing what happened to him. Then his vision tilts to one side, and then his body fell into two pieces. While the 2nd guard dies the last one makes a run for it. The creature looks around for the last one and doesn't see him and lets a earth shaking roar. With that it leaps into the air crashing thought the level above till it get to the top floor.

Jean ran back to her desk and pressed the intercom

"Si…si…sir…a…a…a demon ki…killed everyone…out…" Then billings hears her puking over the intercom. She gulps and with a shaky voice "it…it tore them apart."

"Jean you are to get the gun in your desk out, when the demon comes you are to kill it." "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME.?" "And if you don't, I can do things to you that you can't even imagine in your worst nightmares."

With that she let out a squeak and hurriedly grabbed the gun out of the drawer of her desk. She shakily holds it in front of her waiting for the creature. She starts to fell the floor shake and then was knocked backwards as the floor exploded in front of her. She rubs her head and then opens her eyes, seeing the demon in front of her she presses the trigger with her eyes closed. Every bullet missed. Then the creature grabbed the gun and took it from her.

As Drakco bashed his way thought the floor levels he slowly regained his senses. As he clears the last floor he feels bullets fly past him. Drakco rushes forward grabbing the gun from the women. Then he looks down at where she huddled on the ground shaking. He leans down and sniffs her.

In his harsh voice "you are an innocent you have no fear from me."

With that he stands and walks toward the office of major Billings. Drakco kicks the door in tearing it off it hinges. He walks into looks around the office not seeing his target. He sniffs the air smelling a mixture of blood and vampire scents. He looks down at the young girl on the floor in plastic tarp. He shudders in anger and starts to trash the office. When he rips a book shelf off the wall reviling an elevator behind it, he spreads his wings and jumps thought the ceiling to the roof. Once up there he sees a small spec of a helicopter flying north.

"You and your lord will die for the suffering you have brought these people…this I swear."

Author's notes: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know it took awhile but it's finally done. I'm not to sure if this chapter will fit well with the rest of the story but it's the only thing I can think of…. To all my loyal readers I know Drakco seem uber powerful but came on he fighting humans and zombies that not much of a challenge to a darkstalker. Also the next chapter will test the limits of Drakco's strength.


	5. rage & mercy

Dark Savior chapter 5

By

Kurt Baros aka The Falcon

Author note: Sorry for taking so long on putting chapter 5 out …I just didn't feel very inspired but now I do so chapter 6 will hopefully be out with in a couple of weeks to a mouth or more. I know some of you think that Drakco is to powerful but he's not. Moreover, he will be shown up but I'm not going to tell when you'll, just have to keep on reading to see when he does. Also in this chapter ill be showing the more human side of Drakco. Therefore, I hope my readers enjoy the fifth installment to the Dark Savior series. I also don't own DOTD or dark stalkers or any thing that goes with it.

The world has ended for the humans… the zombies roam freely, but other things lurk in the dark, creatures that some are never allowed to see the light, others that are just trying to get by. These creatures are called dark stalkers but they are known to human as vampires, were-creatures, and demons. But there are a few brave warriors out there that are trying to make things better.

Chapter 5

Drakco stood on the roof of the Las Vegas city hall till the sun rose from the east. His muscles twitch every once in a while in anger. He stares toward the direction that the helicopter went. A feral growl forms in his throat.

"AAARRRGGGHHH…"

Drakco turns around and slams his fist into a roof top air conditioner. The metal give way from the impact, then the motor sputters and dies from the damage that was inflicted upon it. Drakco breathes heavily.

"AAARRRGGGHHH…"

He rips out the motor from the air conditioner, when he pulls his hand out. Red blood drips from his wound as he raises the motor and he hurls it into the air. It flies for almost a mile and a half before it slams into the side of a building. The wall bulks from the impact, off to the side of the wall glass shatters from the shock waves. The wall buckles from the impact giving way and the motor falls into the empty building crushing a desk. Drakco continues staring at the direction that the helicopter went.

"I will see you and your master head stuck on a pike for the suffering you and others like have caused.

Drakco turns around toward the hole he had made in the roof. He folds his wings against his body and drops down the hole. Drakco lands nimblely on the floor, and then he walks over to the dead body of the girl on the floor next to the desk. He leans down to her inert body with pity in his eyes, Drakco strokes her hair and closes his eyes.

"I am truly sorry little one, for I was not fast enough to save you. For that I make no excuse for my incompetence, but for what I have done I beg for your forgiveness. All I can do for you is to make sure that you don't come back as a monster…also I will make the one who did this to you pay with his life for what he has done."

XxXxXxXx

Jean watched from the broken doorway as the winged young man drops from the hole in the ceiling. She then watches as he walks over the girl on the floor and he kneels down in front of the little girl's dead body, but she doesn't hear what was whispered by the young man to the girl. She sees him gently pick up pick up the little girls dead body. As he does that, he turns around while still holding the girls body to face the secretary.

"If you Value your life or anybody else that is still alive in this building, then you had better hurry up and leave this place."

Without another word, the winged man jumps through the hole in the ceiling while still holding the young girls body. Jean realizes what the young man had just implicated and she quickly runs over to the inter-com in the major's office. She presses the button on the inter-com for the whole building.

"If there's anyone left in the building I would suggest that you leave as fast as you can before the building is destroyed."

Then quickly runs out of the major's office toward the elevator banks and hits the return button repeatedly until the elevator opens up. She gets in and presses the ground floor button and the doors close.

"Come on…come on…"

As the elevator begins to reach the first floor, it stops with a jolt. Then the motors whine and the elevator lurches up. The elevator stop at the second floor and then the doors open up reviling a few scattered fires dot the area also holes littering the floor. Then the door to the stairwell opens up and about a dozen other people come out of the door. When they see jean they rush over to her.

"What happened…why is the first floor stairwell destroyed?"

"I…I didn't know that the first floor was destroyed, but a winged monster went after Billing and after Billing got away he told me that I'd better leave this. But if the stairwell is blocked and the elevators won't go down to the first floor then how do we get out of here?"

One of the women in the group bursts out

"Oh my god…oh my god… where all going to die in here."

Jean slaps her hard across the face and grabs her by the arms firmly.

"We are going to get out of here but we have to try and stay calm…"

She looks around at everyone else.

"Fan out and look to see if there's another way out of here."

So the group of people went out searching for away to get out of the building. One of the people happed to find a hole in the floor that was big enough to get though where the gas pipe exploded. The guy ran back and found everyone else.

"I found a hole in the floor big enough for us to climb down to the first floor."

They all run after the man and they all start to climb down the hole in the floor to the first floor. When they reach the first floor they gasp at the carnage that surrounds them, but they quickly come back to there senses. They quickly run out of the front of the building. As soon and they run out of the building, they hear an explosion which makes the ground shake and then the shockwave of the explosion lifts them of there feet into the air. When they hit the ground, most of them pass out from the impact. Some times later Jean wakes up with a real bad headache. She holds her head waiting for the world to stop spinning, and when her head does clear, she looks on at the former city hall, which is nothing more, then a smoking, burning pile of rubble.

"Oh…my…god…what happened?"

XxXxXxXx

Drakco turns from the woman and walks under the hole in the ceiling, then he jumps up strait through the hole with the girl's body in his arms. Drakco sets down gently on the roof. He looks down at the body of the girl, peering into her soul. The only thing he finds there is love and kindness. Drakco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Do not worry young one…you have a pure soul…all you need is be let free of your body."

Drakco spreads his wings and he jumps six feet into the air. He flaps his wings to lift higher into the air. He then closes his and concentrates on building the right amount of power in his hands. The little girls body starts to smoke and it slowly turn to ash. Slowly but surely her body completely turns to ash and floats away. When the last of the girl's body floats away, her soul floats before Drakco. The girl speaks into Drakco's head.

"It wasn't your fault that I died…but if you need to be forgiven then I for give you…thank yoouuu…"

Drakco opens his eyes, his eyes burn with rage. He bares his teeth in anger and in a low calm sounding voice.

"Dmitri…I swear on my honor and the souls of all you and all your minions have harmed…I will find you and destroy you along with all the others who are like you."

Drakco turns around face contorted in rage as he starts to build red and white power in his hands. An energy ball the size of a basketball forms in his hands. Drakco brings it to his right side...

"SONIC BURN…"

Drakco releases the huge burning ball of energy upon the Las Vegas city hall. The energy ball slams into the roof of the city hall, which in turn implodes every floor starting with the roof first then the first floor. All of the windows in the building explode one by one, floor by floor. Then the build explodes causing it to crash to the ground. Drakco hovers in the air his face still contorted in rage. He calmly says

"But first I'll take care of the rest of your lackeys."

XxXxXxXx

Meanwhile somewhere in Western Europe a tall red haired man wearing a frilly blue outfit, sits upon a throne. His upper body is obscured by shadows, only his eyes, mouth and his lower body could be seen. A sadistic smile frames his face.

"So you dare challenge me you half breed young whelp…-growls a little- I will have to make an example of you just like I did with your mother."

He looks at a skull that sits above the fireplace in the room and then he laughs sadistically.

XxXxXxXx

Drakco flaps his wings for some time, hovering in the air. He stare's neutrally at the destroyed building. Then he slowly glides down to the street below him, landing gently on the ground. Several dozen people notice him land and they rush over to where he was, holding mismatched weapons. Some holding knifes, clubs and other assorted weapons but none among the group had guns. They holt about thirty feet from him with there weapons held at the ready. Drakco turns his head and looks there direction with a neutral expression on his face.

"Get out of here monster…haven't your kind brought enough suffering to us."

"Yea...get out of here before we kill you demon."

About a dozen or so people jumps in saying

"Yea…get out of here monster."

Drakco continues to stare at them with an unconcerned look on his face. Meanwhile Jean hears shouts from a group of nearby people. She pushes herself off the curb and rushes over to see what has them so reeled up. She pushes her way thought the crowd to get to the front. When Jean finally makes it to the front of the crowd, she sees the same winded young man that had told her to leave the city hall before it was destroyed, standing in the middle of the road. As the angered crowd starts to advance upon the winged man, Jean jumps in front of the crowd.

"WAIT…this man is the one who killed all of billing enforcers and he went to kill him after he finished them off."

The people stop as jean jumps in front of them and they look at the winged demon in human skin in shock after what she had said. But several people in the crowd say.

"He's one of the dark ones…all they do is make us suffer…he must die."

Then the crowd grows angry again and starts to advance again when other people from the surrounding building rush out and stand behind jean in her defense.

"Yea…we saw him kill all the enforcers all by himself…yea I saw do it to…he slaughtered them…I saw him on the roof after Billing flew away in his helicopter."

Others said different things, but the crowd still didn't believe that the demon could have helped them. Other people in the mob spoke up.

"Yea… I bet he helped that bastard Billing get away…yea he probley helped him escape, dark ones don't help humans…I say we kill him and then find the rest of Billing enforcers and do the same to them."

More of the crowd raised there weapons and started to say chants about killing the demon. Drakco closes his eyes, signs and when he opens his eyes, he starts to walk toward the mob of people. As he starts to walk toward them, they gasp in shock, as Drakco gets closer. The start to back up the closer he gets to them and they also split down the middle, allowing him though. One man growls…

"BASTARDS LIKE YOU KILLED MY BOYS…"

Right then the man holding a machete yells and rushes forward swinging it downward at Drakco's head. Drakco spins around while drawing his right sword catching the blade, and then he does a spin bringing his blade against the man machete breaking it in half. As the broken blade clatters to the ground, Drakco draws his other blade. He then crosses them both at the neck of the man who attacked him, forcing him to kneel to the ground. All the people were to shocked by the speed that demon used to do anything to help the man he had pinned to the ground. Drakco looks down at the helpless man kneeling in front of him.

"If I wanted you dead I could have do it by now…-he looks around at rest of the crowd that was gathered around him-…if I wanted any of you dead I could have done it any time I wanted to."

Drakco looks around at everyone and gently removes his sword from around the mans neck and sheathes them. Then he turns around and walks through the stunned crowd who gladly part way for him. Drakco walks to a motorcycle by the curb, he gets on and turns the keys that where already in the ignition. He reeves the engine, and then he releases the emergency brake. The bike rolls forward, picking up speed. Drakco does a skidding u-turn and he reeves the engine again doing a wheelie down the street passing the shocked crowd. When the bike lands back on its wheels it roars off down the road, leaving all the shell shock people behind in the middle of the road. Drakco pull up in front of the building that he had been staying at. He kicks out the stand for the bike and turns off the keys, shutting off the engine. The bodies of the gang members where gone but there was still blood splattered on the walls outside of the building. But Drakco doesn't give it a second look as he enters the building. When he reaches the third floor Drakco feels that his ward that was on the door had been shattered. He rushes up the rest of the stairs and sprints down the hall to find that the door to the apartment in splinters. Drakco runs into the apartment to find it trashed. Then when he walks into the kitchen, he sees a note on the frigate with a large dagger stabbed through it holding it in place. Drakco snatches the note and reads it.

-Hero if you want the girl back then have seven hours to get to groom lake. See you there hero.-

Drakco growls and crumples the note in his hand.

"If it's a war you want then it's a war you will get."

He growls and breaths deeply in anger. He slams his fist into the fridge door, caving in the lower door. He slam his fist into the door over in over, the wall behind the fridge starts to give way from the impacts. When Drakco stops hitting, the fridge he pulls back his bloodied hand and the fridge door falls to the ground. Without another word, Drakco walks out the shattered door and down the stairs, and out the front door. Drakco turn left on the sidewalk and walk past the bike, to an ally way. He walks down it until he gets to a large vehicle that was covered by a trap. Drakco pull the cover off reviling a **1989 FORD BRONCO. Drakco throws the cover to the ground and gets in. he places his hand over the ignition and the truck starts right up. **

**"I swear I will not show any mercy to anyone who follows you Maylar."**

**Drakco throw the gear into first and floors it down the ally, while he quickly shifts through the gears. When he reaches the mouth of the ally he does and power slid out of it lose very little speed. It was almost two p.m. by the time he made it out of the city. It took him four more hours to get fives miles outside of Groom Lake air base. As Drakco roared on down the road the next thing he knew was an explosion then the truck turning sideway and it started to flip over and over. When the truck finally stopped flipping and came to a rest on its side, Drakco sat pinned inside to the truck. When he tried to move his left arm a pain shot though it. Drakco lays there for a little bit when he hears voices outside of the mangled wreak.**

**"Damn…he must have been doin at least eighty to ninety when that rocket hit that there truck." **

"Hey…pay attention…the boss said not to take any chances with this guy…the boss wants him dead.

"Yea…your right"

One of the men takes a match and lights it. He throws it by the ruptured gas tank, which erupts into flame that then spread around the truck. Drakco roars and starts to heave on the dash with is right hand, crushing the dash in on itself. As the fire spreads, he then starts to pound on the driver side door. The door buckles from the impact and by the third hit the door flies open. As drakco climbs out of the top of the truck he sees about two dozen men standing there with there guns aimed at him. Drakco starts to shift into his dark form. He growls while barring his teeth, then in a deep harsh sounding voice.

"You all will die by my hand."

Several of the men invalentary step back from the outburst. Drakco rushes forward drawing one sword with his one good hand. As he starts to rush forward, one of the men yells

"FIRE!"

All of the men then open up with there weapons which are a mixture of Stoner 63 carbine's, and Bushmaster M-17s. Dozens of bullets slam into Drakco, but he feel none of them as they slam into him as he rushes forward in a blood lust. Drakco goes in low and swings upward cutting one man from groin to his head. Before the man body fall in two, Drakco jumps over two men doing a flip. He swings removing both there heads with one swipe. When Drakco lands on the ground he tries to get out of there fire but he wasn't quick enough to move out of the way, as more bullets slam into him. Several of the gunmen watch as the demon kills three of them with in a mater of seconds. Right as it lands after cutting off two men's heads all of them concentrates there fire on him. The bullets slam into the demon and it falls to the ground on its knee's. Drakco looks up at them breathing heavily and he growls. They all try to open fire again and all they get are the sound of a dry clip.

"JESUS… what the fuck does it take to kill this thing?"

A mixture of red and black blood oozes from the many wounds on his body as he stands up. His right arm turns to a huge wicked looking black sword. The men back up and start to run to there vehicles. The quickly start there trucks and drive off. When the gunmen where out of sight Drakco shifts back to his human form. Then a coughing fit wreaks his body, some blood dribbles down the corner of his mouth. Just as the sun starts to go down Drakco falls to his knees, then he falls the rest of the way to the ground. His breath comes out raggedly as he rolls on to his back.

"I…failed you…-coughs-…forgive me ple…"

Drakco closes his eyes and his head turns to the side just as the sun sets.

Author note: I hope you liked this chapter…also I'll bet your wondering if this is the end of Dark Savior…well I haven't put complete for this story. see yea next time.


	6. Path of love & destruction

Dark Savior

By

Kurt Baros aka The Falcon

-Path of love & destruction-

Author's note: I guess chapter 5 wasn't so good…sorry about that, I was aiming for something else but it just seemed too cheesy for Drakco to go that path. I also did tell you that I planed on this story going on for a while did I or did I not say that. In this chapter ill explain why Drakco seemed impervious to bullets, but got his ass handed to him later by about two dozen men. Also I'm introducing a love plot for Drakco so this story won't only be blood, gust and gore. Anyway I hope that you enjoy chapter 6.

The world has ended for the humans… the zombies roam freely, but other things lurk in the dark, creatures that some are never allowed to see the light, others that are just trying to get by. These creatures are called dark stalkers but they are known to human as vampires, were-creatures, and demons. But there are a few brave warriors out there that are trying to make things better.

Chapter 6

As the last rays of sunlight disappear as a dark looming figure walks up to Drakco's motionless body. The figure picks up Drakco and walks back to a 86 jeep wrangler. The figure genitally places him in the passenger side. Then the person gets in the driver side and slips the key into the ignition, turning over the engine. After driving for some time the jeep pulls into a dilapidated gas station. The figure gets out fires 3 quick shots, several thuds are heard. The figure quickly unlocks one of the sliding doors and walks back to the jeep and backs into the garage. After shutting off the engine the figure quickly rushes to the passenger side to remove Drakco from the passenger side. She walks over to the other side of the garage and sets him down on a mattress. A lantern turns on revealing a young girl of a about 17 to 18 with shoulder length blonde hair and a red cape with the hood pulled down.

In a gentle voice "damn it Drakco...you've really done a number on yourself this time...-she rips what was left of his clothes off of him-... damn your a mess..."

_A young boy holding twin Chinese Butterfly Swords does a few moves on a practice post. He jumps into the air doing a roundhouse and then uses his momentum to continue twisting, while swiping with both swords. The boy then summersaults backwards landing nimbly on his feet ten feet away. A smile frames his face as he turns to a beautiful Sea green colored haired women, her yellow eyes watch his every move._

"_Mom…did you see that…I finally got it right."_

_The woman nods with a slight smile on her face._

"_Yes Drakco you did very well…you executed to move perfectly...- Then she draws her twin Banshee swords-…now try this."_

_She does two half summersaults while slashing with both of her sword, she then does a full flip, slashes her swords downward as she does and then with a half twist she lands on the ground facing her son. The boy stares wide eyed at his mother._

"_Wow...I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet mom."_

_She sheathes her swords and walks over to her son. She then kneels down in front of him. _

"_Drakco…you must be ready for whatever comes…I won't always be there to protect you…you must be strong and never ever give up…you are an Aensland my son…you are a proud warrior, and when the time comes I want you promises me that you will never give up no matter what."_

_The boy looks up into the eye of his mother with determined eyes._

"_I promise you mother, I will never give up... no matter what the odds are…I will defeat my enemies till my last breathe…"_

"…My last breathe…"

A young woman with the hood of her red cape down looks over the lantern at the sleeping figure after she heard him say something, as she cleans her Ingram M10's. She rubs down the parts with oil, then sets that down. She wipes his forehead before she grabs the bottle of gun oil again. The girl oils the last of the parts then she reassembles them and, loads them with .380 rounds and then puts back into her picnic basket. She then pulls out a huge 10'inch butcher knife and grinding stone. She runs the huge knife over the stone trying to remove some of the nicks in the blade. After that she gets up holding the knife and walks over to the feverish form of Drakco and kneels back down to him. She places the knife at his neck, her hands tremble but she couldn't bring herself to do the deed.

"WHY…WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU…I hate your kind for what that dark one did to my parents."

Then she realizes why and she pulls the knife away from his throat. She sets the knife on the ground and leans closer to him. She kisses him gently on the lips and then the girl grabs the knife and stands up. With her back to him.

"Damn you…damn you Drakco…why did I have to fall in love with you."

Tears glisten in her eyes and she wipes them away.

The man in a fevered haze says "I'll never give up…never mom."

The girl signs and takes a wet rag and dabs it on his forehead. She shakes her head.

"Man you are so lucky I was in the area Drakco…otherwise you would have been dead by now… I don't even know why I'm helping a dark one even if you're only part Darkstalker."

She walks back over to the other side of the lantern and puts the knife back in the basket. She sits and draws her legs up against her chest, and then she wraps her arms around her legs. She looks up at Drakco when she hears him mummer again.

"I'm…I'm sorry I failed you…failed you… forgive me please."

She looks across lantern as Drakco tosses back in-forth in his fevered sleep.

"You have seen more pain and sufferings then I ever have…but I've never seen you give up…why are you so determined to get yourself killed."

The young woman gets up again and walks over to Drakco. She moves the covers aside and lays down next to him, putting her arm around his waist.

" You're not alone Drakco I'm here with you now…I'll protect you…"

The girl drifts off to sleep next to Drakco a few seconds after the girl laid next to him, his fitful sleep ceases, he then begins to sleep peacefully.

XxXxXxXx

8:45 p.m. 18 miles outside groom Lake Air Base

Five 2003 Chevy Tahoe's roar down a dirt road heading toward Groom Lake Airbase. The third Tahoe blows a tire, and at the speed it was going, it looses' control. Then the SUV turns a hard right and lifts into the air, then starts to barrel rolls almost right in-front of the forth truck. The forth Tahoe swerves to try to avoid slamming into the third one. It barely misses the third SUV, just clipping the back of it, as the Tahoe rolls over and over down the road. The forth SUV slides some from the impact and then straitens regaining control on the road. The forth Tahoe quickly catches back up with the other two SUV's. One of the men in the first SUV watches as the Tahoe rolls off the road into a ditch and stops. He turns to the driver.

"We got to go back and help them."

"What are you infuckingsane… I'm not going back there, that demon looked really pissed when I last saw him and he's probably right behind us… so I'm not fucking turning around to help dead men."

"I don't think that he's following us… and they're probably still alive…come on my brother was in that SUV."

"To damn bad…I'm not turning around."

The man balls his fist and slams it into the driver's face. The truck swerves back stays on the road. The others in the truck grab the one who hit the driver.

Guy in the back seat. "Calm down man or you will…"

But before he could finish the driver pulled out his gun and shot the man who hit him in the

head. He holsters the gun.

"Open the door and push that piece of shit out…NOW!"

The others quickly come out of their shock and do as they are told. The body falls out the down and rolls off the road into the ditch. The two remaining SUV's behind the first one watch as the body falls from the truck and rolls off the road. They continue on to Groom

Lake airbase aka Area 51.

XxXxXxXx

Just as the first rays of the sunrise over the mountains in the west, Drakco opens his eyes and winces, seeing the sun though the glass panes of the structure he was in. He painfully closes his eyes as the room fills with light . Then he opens his eyes, which start to adjust to the growing light filling the room around him. He looks up into the morning sky seeing a blue with scraps of fading orange and red.

"Why am I not dead?"

Then He feels something laying next to him. Drakco painfully but gently turns over to see the sleeping form of a young woman wearing a red cloak that looked to be about 17 or 18 laying next to him. Then he realizes who she is just as she starts to wake up from Drakco's movements. She looks up at him with a neutral expression on her face when Drakco whispers her name

"B.B. …what…how did you find me?"

She smiles shyly at him "I've been following you… but I've just now caught up with you and when I saw the smoke I figured it was you."

Drakco groans and lays back down on the sleeping bag. He closes his eyes and rubs his face. Then opens then and sits up wincing.

"I thought I told you not to follow me…I told you that if you keep following me that you will get yourself killed?"

Anger crosses B.B.'s face as she slugs Drakco across the face very hard. Drakco head turns from the impact. He turns his head back toward her and cracks his neck then he rubs his jaw.

"humm…you can still hit like a mule's kick."

"Is this the thanks I get for saving you…you…poop head?" (Yea I know it's cheesy but still funny right)

She tries to slug him again he catches her balled up fist but doesn't put any pressure in holding her hand in order not to hurt her.

"I deserved the first one but you only get one hit…but thank you for saving me."

He lets her hand go and she stands up looking down at him with some anger in her eyes.

"What are you doing out here Drakco…and why did you trash that building in Las Vegas."

He grins and then signs "well a vampire lord has been running Las Vegas for some time and I been trying to take away his power…I was ambushed out here and well I used up way to much power blowing up that building so I couldn't heal myself when those goons attacked me."

B.B. shakes her head "you always were a sucker when it came to someone in trouble…even that day you saved me from that vampire lord, even after I tried to kill the day before."

Drakco looks at her for about a minute before he responses.

"I saw the good in your soul that you thought was gone…I saw the potential that you couldn't see…the potential of doing good, helping people that couldn't defend themselves…I saw your true heart…that's why I didn't kill you that day."

B.B. looks away and wraps her arms around her body when Drakco continues.

"I know a dark one killed your mother and father…I know you lost something of yourself that day but your still human not one of those evil things masquerading as humans."

Drakco moves closer to B.B. and puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head and looks at Drakco with tears in her eyes.

"The important thing to never ever give up…if you do then the battle is lost for you…-hump-…even I question what I do every day…I'm still only part human…I feel the same pain and sorrow you and every other human feels."

B.B. turns around and buries her head into Drakco's chest and she begins to bawl her eyes out. Drakco strokes her hair.

"Just let it out…just let it out."

Drakco strokes her hair gently, but was caught off guard when B.B. hood looks up at him and kisses him deeply. When she broke the kiss she shyly looks down...her face turning red.

"Sorry...I don't kno..."

Drakco gently lifts her face up and kisses her deeply.

"B.B. I feel the same way about you to... but you know what I do has made me a lot of enemies...I couldn't live with myself if someone I cared about dies on me...-he kisses her forehead-...please B.B. don't make me break your heart."

With tears in her eyes she looks back up at Drakco "damn it Drakco...don't you dare push me away... I love you and I'm not going to let you do this just because to your scared to commit to anyone...-she looks down as tears fall to the floor-...I'm a warrior just like you...I can take care of myself... beside your the only thing left in this miserable world that I care about."

After B.B. poured her heart out to Drakco, he wraps his arms around her body hugging her.

Signs "B.B. I feel in love with you the first time we met and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you at that point."

B.B. grips Drakco a little tighter "make love to me Drakco...please I want you to be my first...-she lets go of him backs up while uniting her red cape which she lets fall to the floor which is soon followed by her dress-...please Drakco. "She blushes while trying to cover up a little.

Drakco walk over her and looks down at the blushing naked girl in front of him. "Are you sure you want to do this B.B.?"

She looks up at him. "yes."

They embrace each other and start to kiss passionately as they get down on the sleeping bag. B.B. rubs Drakco's bare chest as they kiss even more. Later that night Drakco lies next to the nude form of B.B. watching her sleep soundly. Drakco chants a quiet spell under his breath over B.B. He quickly slips out from under the cover of the sleeping bag. He slips back on his faded army cargo pants, his bullet riddled T-shirt and the old tan duster. Drakco then straps on his swords to his waist. Then his leather boots. He looks down and the sleeping form of the blonde girl at his feet and smiles softly.

"I'm sorry B.B."

Starts to quietly chant another spell and then moves his finger through the air as if writing something. He stops about a minute later and chants something under his breath again and a small ball of golden light forms in mid air which looks like small burning sun about the size of a baseball. Drakco knells down next to B.B. and kisses her gently on the lips.

He stands up and walk over towards the only other vehicle in the garage with is a 95' Ford F-450 with tow truck conversion on it. He raises the garage door and walks over to the truck opening the door getting in and closing the door. He places his hand over the ignition and the diesel engine immediately turns over, bring the huge truck to life. Drakco drives the truck out the open door and stops. He quickly gets out and closes the door behind him and gets back into the truck shifts it into first and speeds off toward Groom Lake.

XxXxXxXx

9:02 p.m. groom Lake Air Base

As the three remaining black 2004 Chevy Tahoe's roll passed the gate by-passing the zombie perimeter in-between the two lays of fence. They drive up and into a hanger being guarded by several dozen former soldiers as they make their rounds. The three vehicles come a stop inside the hanger parking next each other. Three men get out of the SUV's on the far right, four get out of the middle one and two got out of the lead vehicle that was on the far left. A tall woman with waist length white hair walks up to the lead driver.

She says with disdain "where is the half breeds body...human?"

The man shakes and goes down to one knee with his head lowered. "The dark one was powerful...Lady Miku but we put enough lead into him to stop a tank...ther...there's no way he survived my lady."

A soft growl is heard and the man felt the impact the woman's hand backhand him, lifting him into the air and crashing into the Chevy that was behind him.

"You dare to presume that the half breed died with no proof of his demise you pathetic creature...-her eye's flash crimson and flash back to green with in a second-...get cleaned up and make yourself presentable to his greatness the high lord Maylar."

Everyone in the hanger shouts "HAIL LORD MAYLAR...HAIL LORD MAYLAR!"

The man manages to pull himself back into a knelling position "as you command Lady Miku...-as she walks away getting into the elevator right as the doors close the man known as Charles Bailett says quietly-...one of theses days I will pay you back for that you bitch."

XxXxXxXx

The tow truck comes to a stop next to the wreaked the suburban. The engine dies and Drakco steps out looking towards the wreaked SUV.

He raises his hand at the SUV and simply says "Soul burn"

A white and red ball leaves his hand, slamming into the truck's gas tank. Lifting it into the air and flipping it over 30 feet away. Their dark souls absorb into Drakco while three white mist float free from what was left of the SUV disappearing into the air. Drakco opens his eyes and look off to his left and starts to walk that way. After eight feet he see a young man wearing a U.S. Army uniform laying in the high grass trying to crawl away. The soldier gasps and coughs up blood from his mouth and collapses then rolling on to his back.

Coughs up more blood "If your...-gasps-...going to kil...kill me then get it ov... over with monster."

Drakco shakes his head "your soul is not stained enough for me to take it...know this human I have no ill will towards you...but I can grant you a painless death."

The young soldier coughs "thank you...but I have a final request...-turns to the side and

coughs up more blood-...please save my sister and my brother...-sighs-... I know I have no right to ask you this...-groans in pain-...will you grant it?"

Drakco nods and leans down next to the young man "I will grant your request to the best of my ability...now I will ease your pain...-Drakco places his hand on the mans forehead and the young man closes his eyes breathing his last breath. As Drakco stands up the young mans body turns to ash and floats away with the wind. Drakco gets back into the ford tow truck, starts the engine and drives off. About a half-mile down the road Drakco see a body off in the ditch missing most of its head.

Signs "I can only save your sister then."

Continues to drive on

XxXxXxXx

9:53 p.m. sub level 8 royal chambers

Charles steps out of the elevator and turns right down the hall heading towards Maylar's audience chamber. As he nears two guards hold there AR-2's at the ready.

Guard 1 "halt human what is your

business here?"

Charles looks through one un-swollen eye "My name is Charles Bailett ...the Lady Miku said I was to see high Lord Maylar."

The second guard turns towards the door and opens it going inside while the other watches the human. About a minute later the guard comes back.

"You may enter."

Charles passes both guards and walks into the room. As soon as he enters Charles lowers his head as he approaches Maylar's throne. When he got within ten feet of the throne a very dismissive voice speaks "halt human"

'Oh god its that bitch Miku'

Unknown to him lord Maylar smirks as that thought passes through his head.

A very commanding male voice speaks "human is what the Lady Miku told true...did you fail to kill the half breed...before you speak look me in the eyes and tell me what happened and why you didn't bring back the abominations body back with you."

Charles looked up seeing a man who looked to be in his early 30's with long jet-black hair, yellow piercing eyes and wearing blue and Grey robes. On the left side of him was one of the fattest men he had ever seen before. To Maylar's right stood The Lady Miku. And at the base of his throne lounged four girls ranging from fifthteen to there mid twenties.

He licked his lips before he spoke "as you commended My "Lord, me and 31 soldiers went to neutralize the assigned target out in the dessert before he made it here... we sent up and ambush about 40 miles outside of this base. We fired a S.A.M. at the targets vehicle with a confirmed hit direct hit. When me and the others that where under my command went to confirm the kill... the target burst out of the destroyed vehicle and attacked us. We opened fire scoring hundreds of direct hits. I gave to the order to withdraw after over half my men were dead...but my lord there is no way the demon survived...we emptied everything we had at him before we retreated."

Lord Maylar looked down at the meat bag that kneeled before him "so after the half breed killed off most of pathetic humans that were sent with you...YOU DESIDE TO TUCK TAIL AND RUN... –Maylar narrows his eyes at the at the worm groveling at his feet-...give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out and eat it?"

Charles shudders "please My'Lord we killed him there is no way he survived being shot so many times theirs no way anybo..."

Before he could finish Lord Mylar say "ENOUGH...I sent Lady Miku out to see if you did your job...do you know what she found?"

Charles cringes "no My'Lord I do not."

The demon leans back against his throne "she found nothing...nothing but a bunch of human dead bodies, a burned out truck and a lot of empty shell casings."

Before Charles could say anything or even try to run the vampire lord raised his hand and blasted a hole through his chest. The older man fell over griping his chest while gasping for air.

The vampire lord looks at his concubines at his feet "if you are hungry my dears then feed before he dies.

One of the vamperisses sniffs the air "it stinks of drugs and booze."

Maylar raises his up towards the gasping figure on the floor. "Infernos."

A violet ball of light erupts from his hand incinerating his body.

Maylar laughs "come half breed if you dare...the girl will be my masters very soon...hahahaha."

XxXxXxXx

The F-450 tow truck roars towards the gate at over 70-mph. Several gun turrets activate, swivel towards the truck and open fire upon the tow truck. As the bullets slam into the engine, windshield and the road around the truck. Drakco ducked down when he got within 20 yards of the gate and jammed a metal rod against the peddle and seat. He opens the door rolls out from the truck balling up then springing into the air spreading his wings. As the tow truck speeds towards gate, Drakco brings his hand to his side and shoves them forward.

He shouts "DARKSTORM!"

Over a dozen balls of dark gray energy fly from his hands slamming into the tow truck right as it gets to the gate and the surrounding area, detonating the gas tank on the truck. The resulting fireball destroyed the truck and 20 feet around it. As Drakco lands gently on the ground the zombies that had been in-between the two fences start to stand and shamble towards him.

He growls and yells "soul devour"

Several hundred thousand evil souls burst from the undead bodies as they fall over and enter Drakco's body. For several miles all around the base a white mist lifts into the air and dissipates.

During all of this Drakco had his eyes closed. But just as the last evil soul screams into him he opens his eyes and growls darkly.

"Now this ends Maylar…"

End of chapter 6

Omake

Up heaven St. Peter sits at his desk at the gates of heaven when souls start to appear one after another right in front of him. His jaw drops as the last of them appear. After he sends the next 3 weeks counting all of them and then the next 4 months logging them in his book, he walks up to god.

God looks down at St. Peter "What can I do for you my son?"

St. Peter looks up at him. "God I know you appointed me the one who logs in all the souls that come into heaven but this isn't wall-mart there needs to be more then one person at the register…god what I'm saying is that if I don't get any help when I have that many souls I'll quit."

God considers this for a moment. "Very well Peter I will send you more help when that happens again…-looks over at a Sam Walton who's stares at the chess pieces on the board tiring to decide what his next move will be.

"Yes god I know that Wal-mart went down hill after I died…and yes I know that some them don't do there employees good there's not much I can do abo…-then his face lights up and he moves a piece on the board-… checkmate."

God grins "best 9 of 10?"

Sam smile "sure"

Authors notes:

Sorry that its taken me so long to put out more stuff I've been going through a lot lately. But I haven't been slacken in my writing it's just that I have to copy it from a note book onto my computer that I found. But there will be new stories and updates on older ones so please bare with me thank you to all who have R&R my stories I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter I'm introducing more characters from Darkstalkers.


	7. Drakco's move list

Drakco's Move List

Attack Move list (SWORDS)

Whirl slash: FORWARD, BACK, A

X Slash: UP, FORWARD, A

Sonic Rush Slash: FORWARD, FORWARD, A

Sword Slash: FORWARD, A

Pierce: UP+B

Special Move List

Dark Storm: FORWARD, FORWARD, C,C, up

Molten Rain: UP, FORWARD, DOWN, A, A, B, A, SELECT

Raging Tornado: FORWARD, BACK, FORWARD BACK, WHILE PRESSING B

Shadow Strike: A, FORWARD, DOWN, A

Razor Wing: B, UP, B,B, DOWN

Finishing Move List

Sonic Burn: B, B, UP, BACK, UP, UP, DOWN, A, UP, FORWARD, C,C (FINISHIN MOVE ONLY)

Soul Steal: FORWARD A, A, C, DOWN, BACK, A, A (FINISHING MOVE ONLY)

Cheat Codes

Max Energy: NUCLEARPOWERPLANT

God Mode: IAMABADASS

One Hit One Kill: DAMNIMGOOD

I'll update this as I think of more moves


	8. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Dark Savior

by

Kurt Baros aka The Falcon

Chapter 7-something wicked this way comes

_Warning-this chapter is a little more adult then the previous chapters but I think I tone it down enough so that I don't get this story removed. I've read more graphic story this the scene that's in this._

_Authors note: on a first note sorry its been so long, I lost my computer with everything thing on it so I had to start from scratch. Also I'm not sure that I mentioned this when I started this. I didn't know that Morrigan was a succubus, so I'm going reveal a tid-bit of how Drakco is related to Morgan. But few characters from the Darkstalker universe will show up in this chapter and the very long -sorry for the wait- awaited battle between Mylar and Drakco is coming closer to happening. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter of Dark Savior and please remember to read and review. ENJOY!!_

_Disclaimer: I'm to broke to sue so please, please don't sue me I don't own nothing…except for Drakco, now he is mine…-imitates golem from LOTR- …precious, precious, we needs the precious._

_A ball of gold and white light floats in a void of black nothingness. Suddenly a figure appears in it. The creature walks up to little girl that had been taken over by the evil that had infested the world. The young man whispers something and plunges his sword into the creature's head. But what nobody else sees but the being that watches the orb is that the warrior shed's a single tear before he pulled out his sword. Then it shifts to a turned over bus surrounded by the same creature's of darkness. A malevolent smile forms on the warriors face just before he slaughters all the evil that surrounded the bus as the orb clouds over._

_Then the orb clears again showing the young on dirt bike as he passes a Las Vegas city limits sign. Then it shifts to a baseball field covered in blood and human body parts. Then it pans over to the warrior as he holds a young girl in his arms, the spirit of the girl's sister floats upward and disappears. Then it shifts to a building clasping under its own weight from the energy that lone dark one that flapped his wing up in the above all the destruction. Then it shifts to Drakco and B.B. making love. Then finally it shifts to Drakco as he devours all the evil souls infesting area 51. As the last dark soul enters his body, he opens his and says something before getting into a hummer by the gate and drives towards the human base. _

_The beings nods and in a haunting voice that sounds both male and female "The prophesies are fulfilling and the next chosen one has arrived to take the place of the one who is to fall…the balance has began."_

As the hummer roars up to the base several groups of soldiers run out of the open hanger welding a mixture of M16A2's and saw light machine guns. They open fire on the approaching hummer peppering the windshield and engine with bullets. As this happens Drakco jumps out the back of the cargo hatch and rolls on the ground a few times before jumping into the air.

Yells "MOLTEN RAIN!"

The sky darkens and dozens of red orbs descend from the sky and slam into the ground around the soldiers burning them to death. Several dark souls scream into Drakco as he lands on the ground. He looks over at the hummer seeing it had crushed into several cars before flipping over on its side. As he walks past it…-I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin-… begins to play and as he heads towards the open hanger doors. when he walks in he sniffs the air and growls lightly.

"Come on out you mange ridden flea bags…I know that your there so come on out."

Several werewolves drop from the rafters while others step out from behind several pieces of equipment. Drakco growls and shifts into his dark form with a wicked smile forming on his face.

In his harsh sounding voice "who wants to die first?"

Right as he says that they jump at him from all directions with the intent to rip him limb from limb. With inhuman speed he spins kicks the two who were behind him in the head with enough force to brake there necks. As the two wolfs fall to the ground dead Drakco does a front flip over them. While still in the air fire's several devastating black energy ball's at several more werewolf's that were currently below him.

Yell's "BURNIN DARKNESS"

Ebony flames burn two more wolfs to ash. As he sails over them and lands just on the other side of the last three, Drakco does a devastating upper cut on one breaking its neck in the process. Them before that one even started to lift off the ground he elbows another in the gut who goes fling backwards. But before he could finish the job the last wolf slash's at Drakco.

Yells "HOLLOWING BLADE"

Three lines on red energy slam into Drakco knocking him back. Red and black blood flow from the wound in his side. Meanwhile the other wolf lands several yards away and stands up trying to refill his lungs with air and the other gets into a fighting stance.

"This is as far as you will go half bred…you will not get past me."

Drakco cracks his neck and opens his eyes.

"You will pay for this scratch flea bag…and your master's reign of terror will end tonight."

Finally the other werewolf manages to inhale some air before painfully stepping up next to his pack leader.

"Damn I think he broke some of my ribs with that last hit kale…he hits like a Mack truck…don't let him hit you."

The other wolf growls "You think I don't know that you fool."

Then Drakco smiles as time slows down for him, but to the wolfs Drakco seems to just disappear into thin air. They are shocked for only a few seconds before a fist slams into the wolf with the broken ribs then Drakco does and round house on the pack leader who goes fling backwards into a parked M1 Abram, imbedding him into it and turning the tank onto its side. Several pieces of metal fly from the destroyed M1 Abram. But before any of them stop moving, Drakco jumps up and grabs the last wolf by the head and does a spin slam into the concrete, creating a crater. Every bone in the wolfs body is shattered from the impact. As it looks up at Drakco its eyes widen and as he fills his soul ripped form his body and screams as he is sucked into Drakco.

Drakco opens his eyes and as all but one of the other Darkstalkers souls is absorbed into him. He then turns towards the broken tank as the werewolf pack leader stumbles out from behind it holding his left arm and bleeding from over a half dozen places. Drakco watches as he limps towards him.

Shifts back to his human form, and turns to walk away but stops and says "give up wolf you can't beat me…walk away now and I'll let you live."

The werewolf huffs "you think I'm going to let you off that easily half-breed…then think again."

Shakes head and starts to walk away from the wolf. But as he does the pack leader starts to advance on him and Drakco turns around and leg sweeps the werewolf, then draws his swords crossing them at the wolfs neck.

"this is the last chance that I'll give you flea bag…if you attack again I'll kill you…do you understand me?

The proud wolf growls and fells the swords press closer against his neck.

"fine half-breed I give up…-Drakco raises his sword from the wolfs neck-…why are you sparing me when you killed everyone else?"

Drakco looks down at the beaten werewolf "your soul isn't dark enough for me to take it…but know this I will not hesitate to kill you next time if your soul is the same as it now."

With having said that Drakco turns around and walks towards the row of elevators. He press the call button on the wall and the doors open. As he steps in he turns around with dark look on his face as the doors close the werewolf known as Kale Simmons grins.

"humm…Mylar might be in for a world of hurt with that one…-groans-…I need to get out of here."

The old wolf gets up and limps over to a black SUV while shifting back to his human form. He gets in turns over the engine and drives off into the desert.

XxXxXx

Throne chambers level 4

Mylar watches as the half-breed slaughters all the humans soldiers outside and then watches Drakco defeat's the werewolf's that he had in ambush.

Growls "why am I surrounded by nothing but weaklings…-decks billing in the face-…and you let him get this far you useless fat tub of lard."

Billing stutter's as he pick himself up of the ground " but master I sent everything had at my disposal against him and he was coming after me so I had to run master or he would have killed me."

Mylar narrows his eyes at the fat piece of shit that was groveling at the base of his throne.

Growls slowly "If you fail me again you pathetic worm then you will suffer worse then anything that half-breed could do."

Billing backs away slowly visibly trembling "I promise master…I will not fail you again."

Mylar looks over to his left "I trust you will not disappoint me my pet…-Lady Miku bends towards Mylar and they kiss passionately while Mylar slips his hand under her outfit. They break the kiss but Mylar's hand is still there-…everyone leave my chambers now."

Billing quickens his pace towards the exit while the three topless vamperiss walk towards another door that led to Mylar's private chambers. As the last guard leaves Lady Miku's clothes drop to the floor as the doors close.

XxXxXx

Level 2 holding cells and labs

The elevator doors open and Drakco steps out with a natural expression on his face. Just outside the elevator's he calmly looks to his right and to his left.

"were is everyone…this is to easy…were are all the guards at…-walks down the coridor and stop as he passes a door marked -autopsy room- and stops. He backs up and snuffs several times-…I smell evil souls."

He turn to the door and draws his swords and slashes

Calmly says " X-strike."

Dark energy unleashes from his swords and collides with the door. They hold together for a few seconds before the door just fall to the floor with a loud clang cut into 4 different pieces. Drakco clamly walks in and through the ruined door to find six very terrified people in white lab coats with red blood stains on there coats.

One of them steps forward "what do you think you are doing you moron…I thought we had a deal with your master…you have no right to com…-then Drakco sees a young female cat monster laying on a stainless steel table still alive with its innards laid out on the table as she gasps in pain. In the blink of an eye he rushes forward with his swords raised and slashes over a dozen time at the scientist in front of him and Drakco step's back with a menacing sneer on his face as the man in-front him finishes-…coming in here an…-red lines form all over his body and the man's eyes grow wide just before he falls onto the into a steaming twitching pile of blood, guts, and meat.

The other scientists are stunned for a few seconds before the creature before them starts to tear into them. By the time what was left of the six scientists that had been in the room came out of there shock there were only two left, and Drakco had the both of them pined to the wall by there necks. They watch in horror as the creature turns into its dark form and moves it face to the male scientists face that was being held in his right hand and sniffs him and then turns to the female one in his left hand and inhales.

They wet themselves as he growls at them and says "why does your kind enjoy hurting and tormenting other being so much…humans can do such good things…-slams them into wall behind him and they both let out a yelp in pain from hitting the wall-…WHY?…TELL ME NOW!"

Both scientist babble incoherently and Drakco throws the male scientist across the room into another foot thick reinforced steel wall which gives way under the force of the object hitting it. The end result was purée scientist on the other side of the wall.

Drakco turns his attention towards the female. "there is a special place in the underworld for people like you go for there sins."

The women cries out "NOOO…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME."

Drakco snaps her neck like a chicken bone and drops her to the floor. He turns around going back to his human form and looks over his shoulder.

Calmly says "how many people have begged for there lives in front of you."

There women felt here neck snap and felt the floor as her head hit it. As her vision starts to dim and the blackness starts to fill with fire she hears what he says before the world around disappears and is replaced with only fire and more pain.

Blood covers most of the walls around him as he walks over to the form laying on the table. He wipes her hair from her face as he strokes the catgirls cheek gently.

With compassion in his eyes Drakco says "Little one I cant heal what has been done to you but I can stop the pain and let you pass on."

Drakco places his hand on the girls forehead and a white light forms there.

The girl smiles "thank you so much for making the pain stop…-gulps-…do you think god will let me into heaven."

Drakco shakes his head no "he would never let our kind in…but fear not there is a place for all good souls weather they are human or of the dark."

The catgirl smiles "my I ask your name…mines Tina."

Drakco smiles "that's a beautiful name…mines Drakco."

She smiles "I wish we could have met before all thi…-Drakco fells he soul leave her body and Drakco closes his eyes and looks down.

"goodbye little one."

With that the catgirl body starts to glow and disappears into tiny particles of light. He looks at her face and sees the smile on it.

"you are in a better place now…be at piece for you should have no regrets."

Drakco lifts his hands away and the last of the girls body floats away. He turns away and yells at the top of his lungs. The room he's in buckles and disintegrates and the entire base shakes from the fury of the force that was unleashed. On the third floor groups of hollowed eyed people who are waiting to died feel the vibration from overhead as is the trimmer passes through. Most of them never notice as the rooms shake. On the forth floor a ceiling support beam falls and slams into the ground right next to Mylar and Lady Miku. She shudders and moans deeply as a orgasm races through her body as the two continue there activities. Mylar shudders a few seconds later and kisses her deeply.

Lady Miku opens her eyes and look at Mylar "such power…-shudders and groans again-…I will enjoy my fight with the half-breed…-smiles wickedly-…can I keep him after I defeat him…I'm growing tired of the mortals…they are so weak and pathetic that they die before I have my fun with them…-she pants moans as she continues to go up and down-…please."

Mylar grins "even you manage to tire me out my love and I know that even I can't satisfy you…-repositions her and continues-…when you defeat the half-breed, you may have him to do as you wish but know he is strong and will be difficult to tame."

She smile and lowers her head and moans "I…ahh…have…uhhh…my ways…-huff-…of…"

Lady Miku raises her head and lets out a loud moan then she lowers her head again, breathing heavily.

She turns around and sits up "I will brake him…and he will be my slave my love."

XxXxXx

Level 3 detention cells -maximum security wing-

As the room shakes from the force of the trimmer that races through it but what the humans in the other cell's didn't fell was the power that had cause it. A blue and white furred catgirl gasps as the energy passes through her.

In a shocked sounding voice " what on earth was that…I've never felt anything so powerful in my life."

She turns around and looks to the others in the room with her.

"did the rest of you feel that to?"

Seven other female catgirls nod there heads

A orange furred one says "I felt it to Felicia…what is happening up there and I hope Tina and Harumi are ok to."

Felicia nods "I'm worried about our sisters to Lena…but I don't know what happened to them after that gas knocked us out."

She looks to the corner of the cell as she hears two of the younger ones crying. Felicia walks over to them and sits down in front of them and pull both catgirls into her chest holding them firmly.

"there, there Kima…Zui yin I sure there ok…I'll bet that there wondering what happened to us and are probably looking for us right now."

Both girls stop crying and look up into her face "you really think so, aunty Felicia"

As both girls lazily wag there tails back in forth with hopeful faces.

"yes, I think that there looking for us right now and they went looking for another dark one to fight for them…I'll bet that there here right now to rescue us."

The girls hug Felicia and start to purr as hugs them again. But she knew that what was happening upstairs had nothing to do with the two missing catgirls, because the older one knew they were dead because they felt them died. Felicia's eye watered thinking about the two who had died but she knew she to cry for them later after they got out.

XxXxXx

Area 51 -ground level-

A small leer jet lands on the runway and taxi's down the runway toward the hangers. As it comes to a stop the door opens and a older man steps out wearing a ancient looking butler's outfit. He survey's the area seeing dead humans and smells the blood of werewolves from inside the hanger. As he steps out he turns to hundreds of bats and flies into the hanger and disappears inside.

XxXxXx

As Drakco's rage boils down to lower levels he walk out the devastated door. And down the hall before he finds another set of elevators. As goes to hit the button to summon the elevator they open and he sees a hulking machine raises two cannons that it has for arms. Drakco eyes widen and the machine fire's two rockets at Drakco. He flies backwards hitting the wall behind him holding both rockets in each hand.

As he groan the machine says "you will be exterminated intruder."

As the thing fires again Drakco's form shifts and disappears. As the rockets slam into the wall were Drakco had been the machine tries to reacquire it target, it sensor's tell it that its right behind it. But before it could turn around and fire Drakco sliced the machine in two right at it's waist. But as the robot falls to the ground it fires off it rockets inside the cargo elevator.

All Drakco could say before the elevator fell was "Ah…shiiiiiiiiiiiiit."

BOOM!!

-----------------------------------------

Alright people please leave reviews I need to know what you all think of my stories. Also if anybody knows how to spell Vamperiss let me know my abc check doesn't have it. And please let me know if anybody finds any miss spelled words or anything that makes no since, I read through it but I might have missed something. I will give a cyber cookie to anyone who know the man that got off the leer jet is. Thank you and ill try to put out another chapter as soon as I can, my muse hit me and I been typing up a storm since then.


End file.
